


Fear and Grease Lightning

by crazyassfxngirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Grease is mentioned, I switch between ishimaru and kiyotaka I'm sorry, M/M, Thunderstorms, grease wasn't meant to be in this but I just watched it for the first time so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassfxngirl/pseuds/crazyassfxngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fear - an unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger, pain, or harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Grease Lightning

fear - an unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger, pain, or harm.

 

*

 

Ishimaru Kiyotaka and Mondo Owada huddled up on the couch, bundled up in blankets, the television blaring ahead of them when suddenly a flicker of light flashed from the windows, followed by the growl of thunder. 

 

Mondo sighed, “Seriously, another storm? The weather needs to make up its fucking mind, it's been on and off all week.” 

 

Another flash of light lit up the sky of a brief second followed by the pounding thunder.

 

“Kiyo,” Mondo asked, shaking the raven haired boy beside him, “Why does the lightning always come first in a storm?”

 

“Because,” Kiyotaka replied, “even though they both occur at the same time; light is faster than sound, so if you are paying attention, you'll see the lightning flash first.”

 

“Hmm, cool,” Mondo replied, turning his attention back to the television set in front of them. 

The lightning struck again and another crackle filled the air. Kiyotaka whimpered under the sheets, pulling the fabric further above his head, barricading himself from the deep rumble seeping into the room. “...Kiyo.” Mondo shook the smaller boy, receiving a quiet huff in return. 

“Kiyo, are you alright under there? If you cocoon yourself anymore I think you’ll turn into a butterfly.”

 

"Nothing, it's just..." Kiyotaka whispered under the confines of the covers. "The thunder, it's loud. I can't hear the movie."

 

“I'll just turn it up, I didn't think you were paying attention,” Mondo replied, turning the TV speakers up.

 

“I am, I just-” Kiyotaka argued before the sound of thunder rang again, stopping him mid sentence. He flinched again, gripping the pillows in his grasps. 

 

As Kiyotaka unclenched his fists Mondo pulled the smaller boy's hands and held them in his. “Seriously, are you alright?” Mondo asked again, his voice full of concern. 

 

“...” Ishimaru stayed silent for a moment before turning to look at the slightly opened curtains covering the windows. 

 

“Wha-” Mondo questioned, before realising what he had missed, “Oh, wait; Kiyo, are you afraid of thunder?”

 

“Yes.” Ishimaru snapped back before sighing and turning his head down to stare at the covers in his arms. “Yes, I'm scared of thunder. I know it's childish and there's nothing thunder can do to be but, still…”

 

“It's not childish,” Mondo interrupted, “Everyone is scared of something, even I am. My brother used to say that admitting and facing your fears makes you way stronger than someone who dismisses their fears and makes fun of others.”

 

Kiyotaka stared into Oowada's deep purple irises before smiling, tear collecting in his eyes. “Thank you, Mondo.”

 

Mondo’s face flushed pink before turning back to the television. “‘S nothing, do you wanna continue watching the movie?”

 

Ishimaru leaned back, resting his head on Mondo’s chest. “I would like to continue watching, but would you mind if we changed the film?”

 

“Sure, yeah. Got anything in mind?”

 

Kiyotaka thought for a moment before replying, “Perhaps Grease, West Side Story or maybe the Heathers? I'm not sure, do you have anything you'd like to see?”

 

“A movie about a 50’s teen love story, one about turf wars and the other about psychotic teenagers with a taste for killing people and writing suicide notes. You've really given me a hard decision but I think I'll have to go with Grease.” Mondo smiled, “What do ya think? Think I'd be able to pull off a greaser look? I think I’d look good in one of those leather jackets.”

 

“Perhaps, I think you’ve already got the hair down.” Signaling to Mondo’s blonde pompadour.

 

“Hey, if I come to school dressed as Danny would you come dressed as Sandy?”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“C’mon, I’d be fun. Y’know couple stuff.”

 

“Maybe you’d like to do that by yourself, you remind me of Danny.”

 

“And you remind me of Sandra.”

 

“Hm, perhaps we should watch Grease rather than sit here and talk about it?”

 

Mondo laughed, “I guess you're right, then again, you’re right all the time.”

 

_ -fin _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao, look who's been procrastinating for two months; oh yeah it was me. Sorry for not updating DRR all holidays. I've wanted to do it but I've been, as I said, procrastinating. This is about a month old and I just finished it because I started writing it when there was a storm in England. Grease wasn't suppose to be in this but I just watched it for the first time today so I had to. I might write a Grease AU so I'm not only writing DRR (I've had enough of rewatching SAO.) Follow me on tumblr @crazyassfxngirl to remind me not to procrastinate. Bye!


End file.
